The invention arose during development efforts directed toward optimized performance marine propellers.
The invention provides uniform loading of the pressure surface of a marine propeller blade from hub to tip. In the preferred embodiment, the blade pressure surface is contoured with increasing progressiveness of pitch with increasing radii from hub to tip, in combination with decreasing overall pitch from hub to tip, and a parabolic blade rake. For further background regarding marine propeller blade design, reference is made to "Everything You Need to Know about Propellers", Third Edition, Mercury Marine, Brunswick Corporation, QS5-384-10M, Part No. 90-86144, 1984, and to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,286, 4,073,601, 4,080,099, 4,331,429 and 4,632,636 .